


laundry at 3 a.m.

by Olsies



Series: all alright [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, College Student!Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, Homework, Laundromat, Laundry, M/M, domestic crap, i needed fluff after just HEARING about last night's episode, qpp sciles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about Scott and Stiles trying to deal with their busy lives at three in the morning at a laundromat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	laundry at 3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



> I haven't watched the latest episode, but just hearing about it made my QPP Sciles feels bleed. I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Edit: The episode was 'Riddled' and I cried. A lot.

Eyes opening instantly, Stiles sighed and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling trying to figure out what had woken him. The house was silent, and the spot on the bed next to him where Derek normally slept was cold. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _Probably just off patrolling…_ Stiles thought to himself pulling the blankets closer under his chin and rolling to his side. The alarm clock read two-thirty. He’d only been asleep a few hours. Filling his lungs again, he closed his eyes and buried into the blankets trying to find Derek’s scent. It wasn’t working. He was awake. Throwing back the covers, he got up and instantly regretted it. Cold, cold, cold. He got up, found an old hoodie of Derek’s, and headed for the kitchen where he his Chemistry homework lay open.

The dishes had been done, proving that Scott and Allison were keeping up their roommate agreement made Stiles feel guilty about the laundry. He grabbed up his homework and shoved it in his bag. He went to the two shared bathrooms, gathered the laundry, and carried everyone’s clothes to Derek’s car. Staying currently in the house included Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Danny, Isaac, and Lydia. But only because it was the summer. During the school year, Lydia was off at MIT, but Danny was in the process of transferring somewhere closer so at the very least he could commute.

Being a part of a werewolf pack when you were a human could be construed as something weird, but considering it was almost three o’clock in the morning, and Stiles was driving his boyfriend’s Camaro to the laundromat to do homework, Stiles figured it didn’t really matter. He pulled into the parking lot, yawning. He went in and grabbed one of the carts. By the time he had everything in the washers (all properly sorted, _thank you Allison_ ) he was fully awake and ready to start studying. He popped in his headphones and started reviewing his notes. No one else came in until Stiles was throwing things in the dryer. He nodded at them, and sat on one of the folding tables working on moles, biting his lip. The clothes were half way through their dry cycle when Scott slipped the Starbucks coffee cup next to Stiles’s hip.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, sipping it.

“It’s decaf,” Scott said.

“Traitor,” Stiles replied but took another sip. There was still sugar in it.

“We all told you not to take a hard science for a summer course,” Scott said. “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“I will highlight your face,” Stiles said. They fell silent as Stiles finished up the problem. “What are you doing here anyways?”

Scott shrugged. “Derek was roaming around the house, trying to find you.”

“I woke up and he was gone,” Stiles said. “Couldn’t-

“When was the last time you slept the whole night through?”

“When was the last time _you_ slept the whole night through?” The dryers started beeping. Stiles put away his homework and pulled out the clothes to start folding and hanging them up.

“Yeah, well, that’s different…” Scott said. Stiles just gave him a look as he shook out one of Lydia’s shirts and put it on a hanger. Scott sighed and started helping. “Do you ever miss high school?” Scott blurted.

“You mean, do I miss when I thought my boyfriend wanted to kill me and you were constantly being hunted by Chris?” Stiles paused for a moment and threw the pair of boxers in his hands at Scott’s face. “You’re crazy.”

Scott laughed and folded up the boxers (incorrectly) and put them in Derek’s stack. Stiles unfolded them, refolded them, and put them on Isaac’s pile. “See, this is why you’re better at this,” Scott said.

“It’s all about size,” Stiles said shoving a waistband in Scott’s face. “My boyfriend is bigger than Isaac.” Scott shoved him away, laughing.

“And I didn’t mean all that stuff about Chris and Derek… I meant even before that, when it was just us.”

“You mean when you had asthma, and we were second string in lacrosse?” Stiles paused again, and shook his head. “Nope. Can’t say I do,” Stiles said, then laughed. “Lydia didn’t know my name, now I’m folding her camis.”

“Her what?”

“Her undershirts!” Stiles said holding up a peach cami. Scott shoved Stiles’s hand away.

“Be serious,” Scott said holding his wrist.

“I am! It’s a-” Scott shook his head.

“I meant about before the bite.” Stiles looked up at his friend, confused. “Allison wants to have a baby.”

“What?” Stiles asked flailing and falling into the basket.

“Dude, calm down,” Scott said laughing. “She wants to wait, but eventually… We were talking about it last night.”

“Do _you_ want to have a baby?” Stiles asked, righting himself.

“I-I don’t know…” But he got that goofy grin on his face that was reserved for Allison. “Maybe, one day…” He leaned into the folding table.

“Well then what’s the problem?” Stiles asked as he continued to fold.

“If we have the baby, it might be born a werewolf,” Scott said. “It’s not guaranteed, I mean, Allison is human but…”

“But you being an Alpha werewolf, yeah, yeah, yeah…” Stiles nodded. “You tell Allison?” Scott nodded. “And?”

“And she said that she didn’t care, and that her father wouldn’t care. She wanted to have a baby with me at some point.” Stiles grinned up at Scott as he folded the last shirt (one of his own).

“You’re going to have a baby…” He sing-songed. Scott blushed. “Honestly, I think you are putting the cart before the horse.” Stiles started putting the clothes back in the baskets.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, aren’t you going to get married first?” Stiles ashed shoving a basket towards Scott. Scott laughed and shook his head.

“Nope.” He followed Stiles to the Camaro.

“Are you serious?” Scott made a face and shrugged a little.

“I don’t know… We’ve talked about it, and Allison said something about the commodification of women, and…” He shrugged.

“And you spaced out on your Gender Studies girlfriend and so have no idea as to why you’re not gonna get me as a best man.” Scott laughed a little as he put the basket in the trunk of the car.

“Maybe,” Scott said, having the decency to blush a little. They got in the car and Stiles drove them home.

“I do miss it,” Stiles said as they pulled into the driveway and saw all the lights on in the house. “But only sometimes…” He said as the front door opened and Derek came striding down the walk to meet them, leaving the door open.


End file.
